Hetalioids
by pococo
Summary: Ludwig, Feliciano, Mathew, Alfred, and CUBA! These Hetalioids are the best of the best, and are going to sing got YOU! Oneshot, may become 2 shot. USAxUK CanadaxCuba GermanyxItaly


_Hetalioid_

* * *

**CAST**

Meiko-Germany

Rin-America

Len-Canada

Miku- Italy

Mikuo- Romano (HADTO)

Kaito- CUBA

Master- Japan

Haku- Lithuania

Teto- Latvia

Neru- Estonia, :'D

/LOLWHATWHEREYOUEXPECTING/

"_When his work was done, it was known as a 'miracle…'_"

A blond haired blue eyed teen with glasses was on stage, singing to the tempo of the music. He was singing one of his and his brothers hit songs. Now, this teen may look human, but he was far from it. He was a robot. Or more specifically to his and the rest of his family 'Hetalioids'. He grinned ear to ear and continued singing.

It was always like that, he had to remind himself. Singing, singing, more singing. He was programmed to do that. Sing. But he enjoyed it, so he was happy he always got the chance to sing. _The hero always gets to sing~!_ He decided. He continued on in his song. By now he was ending the song.

"_Thank you… for bringing me into this world./ Thank you… for the days you spent with me./ Thank you… for everything you've given me/ Thank you… I will sing for eternity…_" The audience screamed for an encore. The boy just grinned.

"Thank you everyone! Alfred 'AMERICA' Jones will sing you another song! Enjoy!" Alfred definitely knew he would enjoy it.

/MAYBEYOUWEREEXPECTINGTHIS?/

"And yaaah cooomin homeee latee what is all thaaat about?" A blond haired blue eyed man slurred out, a bottle of German Beer in one hand. Alfred cringed.

"Well, uhm, Ludwig-san its kind of a long story see…. Uhm… HERO!" Alfred cried and ran out of the room before the drunken Ludwig could blink. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his gelled blond hair. In the next moment, a browned haired _man_ came into the room. Ludwig looked at him.

Of course the man was definitely was as old as he was, but he had a certain child like quality to him. Ludwig sighed.

"ITALY!" The drunken Hetalioid grinned, latching onto the Italian. Said Italian looked at him.

"Ve~ Doitsu! I found something really cool!" He thumbs upped happily. Ludwig sighed and held his head, before taking another swig of his beer.

"What Feliciano?" He gave a little giggle, laying down on the couch next to him. Feliciano just grinned at him.

"Leeks and Pasta go good with each other~!" He chirped happily.

The German looking Hetalioid looked mortified. No not because of the Leek & Pasta, but because he would have to hear the Italian talk and talk about Pasta and Leeks during his hangover.

/LOLOLOLOL/

"Hm…" The stout Japanese man smiles, looking at the recent sales. This was Honda Kiku. Or as the Hetalioids called him 'Master'. He chuckled. Recently, Feliciano 'ITALY' Vargas was leading in sales, thanks to his punk rock songs.

When Kiku had first discovered the Italian's natural talent for the hard rock and punk songs, he was surprised. This Hetalioid was s cute, adorable that you wouldn't think he had the talent to do something of the sort. But boy did he rock, _hard_. Kiku smiled, no grinned. His Hetalioids were popular. And they loved him. But was this love, the love for a creator. Or the love of an enemy. He didn't know. He turned his head to stare out his window.

Yes, he doubted they knew either.

/MYMYMYWHATDOWEHAVEHERE/

"NO!" Another teen, who looked exactly like Alfred was yelling at Kiku. Kiku just smirked, and held out a paper with graphs and stats of all sorts. The other blonde teen snatched them and ripped them up. He slammed his hands on the table. "NO WAY AM I SINGING _that_!!!"

"Calm down Mathew," Kiku tried to say.

"NO IM NOT GOING TO!" Mathew sighed. He wanted him to sing _that_ with _him_? No way. No way in hell. He was okay with the love songs, if they were with his brother. But _no_. Not with _him_.

"Come on Mathew, we all know you _love him_." That sly Japanese man. One day, Mathew would have his head.

"Fine! But I'm not going to like it! And if the sales don't go as planned, your deleting EVERY existence of the song!" Kiku nodded.

He finally was getting Mathew 'CANADA' Williams to sing SHOTARELLA with CUBA. He grinned in victory.

/NOWYOUKNOWTHISISGOINGTOBESEXY/

CUBA was one of the earlier Hetalioids. Thus he didn't have a 'Name' like all the other ones. HE smiled, remembering what all them were named after. _The countries_. So it was only natural they had enemies, rivals, ect. And he was especially keen on one of the Hetalioids. And that was his dear Matty. Yes, this Hetalioid had came way later than he had. He just grinned, digging his spoon into the carton of vanilla ice cream he was currently harboring.

"CUBA! CUBA! Master is making us sing perverted songs again!" Mathew whined to his fellow Hetalioid. Cuba looked at him.

"And what is this song named Matty?" CUBA asked. Mathew sighed.

"Its called Shotarella…" The Canadian looked absolutely mortified, But CUBA looked on in bliss. Oh yes, another duet with _his_ Matty.

/HIS?HEHASSOMEPROBLEMS/

"So, everyone, we are going to have a concert!" Kiku happily chirped, receiving several glares from the humanoid robots in front of him.

"What do you mean another concert?! We just had one 4 days ago!" Alfred yelled at his creator. Kiku just smiled, not fazed one bit by this.

"Alfred, we need to keep our sales up. Now, onto discussing what songs you will be singing. You will all do _Alice Human Sacrifice_, all right. Feliciano will do some of his rock songs, Ludwig will do _Honey _with everyone. Alfred and Mathew will do the Evil Saga. CUBA and Mathew will also do Shotarella. We will also be having a guest coming. Arthur, one of the English Hetalioids are going to be coming. So be on your best behavior. Dismissed."

"Yes, Master…" They all grumbled, going to go do there own thing. Mathew looked back at there master, his face a bright red.

/WAITWAITWAITARTHURISLEONBEAN?/

"No no no~ Don't hurt me pleeeeeaaasssseeee~~~" A blond/brown haired man said. His big bushy eyebrows where carefully trimmed and looking quite 'posh'.

"Heh, this guy isn't worth hurting~!" The French accented voice said, turning to his groupies. "Lets blow this Popsicle stand…" The groupies all nodded.

"Yes Mr. Francis~!" They all said at the same time, following the French guy. The other guy just sighed.

"Why… Why would they hurt someone as beautiful as me~~?" Her cried out. "Okay, Arthur get it together!" He told himself. He smiled. "An English gentleman such as myself cant cry. Yeah. That's it…" He then walked down the street, to the Hetalioid headquarters.

/OMGISTHATARTHUR?/

"Nooo, give me the wemote back now yah big meanie~" Ludwig slurred out, holding his head, feeling the hangover coming. Feliciano just giggled at his best friend. CUBA, was just eating his ice cream. Alfred and Mathew had fallen asleep together on the couch, each holding each other in there arms. CUBA looked over to them and blushed at the way Mathew was hugging his brother. He turned his attention back to his ice cream.

"Everyone~ The guest is here!" Kiku's voice rang out, everyone turned to there master. Everyone turned to the new comer, who was in some nice cloths.

"Hello, Im Arthur, one of the English Hetalioids. Its nice to meet you…" The all just glared at him. Arthur looked at thema nd started sniffling.

"S-see. NO ONE LIKES ME…" He cried, breaking down. Everyone just stared at him with a 'WTF' look. They just shook there head and turned to the twins who were now waking up. Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled. Arthur looked at him and started whiping his tears away.

"Hm…" Kiku said aloud. He turned to the rest. "Continue on with what you were doing~" He was grinning though. Oh the grin. They knew it all too well.

/URGWHYALLTHESEMYSTERIES?/

The day of the concert arrived and they were all nervous. It always happened. Though they were robots, they could still get nervous. Kiku turned to his creations and smiled.

"Okay guys, break a leg~!" They nodded.

"Everyone, the Hetaloids are here!" The female announce said, smiling happily. All the Hetalioids nodded to each other.

/HERECOMESTHEHONEYTRAIL/

"_Honey Honey~_

_Honey Honey~" _All of there voices ringed out, in perfect tune and harmony. Ludwig took a step forward and began singing by himself.

"_Honey, you gave me that nickname, right?/ It creates a melody of love/ which it echoes inside my heart_" He nodded to the twins who nodded. Alfred grinned.

"_Honey, you know everything there is to know about me/ I want to tell you what I'm feeling for you right now_" They said together.

Feliciano smiled and began the next part. "_I could be laughing, or even crying_…" CUBA turned to him.

"_I want to be with only you…" _They then sang together.

"_I want that distance between us to disappear_" They smiled and then everyone turned to each other and nodded.

"_I'll send these words to you, honey/these words filled with love/ Using a lot of these cute smiley faces/ Let's make these our tiny little secret/ I wanna feel your love in this instance/You can call me Honey/When you say those words/ They update my huge heart's already full blog/ I'm not tired of the/ happiness and surprise you give me/ Hey, please tell me everything about you/ Honey, Honey/ Honey, Honey_," they all sang together, smiles plastered on there faces.

Ludwig then stepped forward and began singing again. "_Honey, you gave me that nickname, right?/ This little song with emotions/ Is now being used in my big heart/ Honey, the only noise I can hear is your beautiful voice/ the only pictures I see in my head are you_"

Toris 'LITHUANIA' Lorinaitis, then stepped forward. He was a Hetalioid with brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. He smiled a little bit before going onto his line. _" I feel a mixture of joy and sorrow…_"

Next Raivis 'LATVIA' Galante stepped forward. He was a young teenager with light brown hair. He tried to smile a bit before singing his line. "_I wanna share this with you…_"

The next person to walk forward was Eduard 'ESTONIA' Von Bock. He had light blond hair and wore glasses. Ever the one good with technology, he was well known for using technology in the most inappropriate of times. He then went onto singing his line. "_I wanna feel the same feelings with you!_"

Everyone smiled and nodded at each other, going in for the finish.

" _I'll send these words to you, honey_

_These words filled with love_

_Using a lot of these cute smiley faces_

_Let's make these our tiny little secret_

_I wanna feel your love in this instance_

_You can call me Honey_

_When you say those words_

_They update my huge heart's already full blog_

_I'm not tired of the happiness and surprise you give me_

_Hey, please tell me everything about you_

_Honey, Honey_

_Honey, Honey,_"

They all smiled at each other and bowed, then went back stage.

"Good job~" Kiku's voice rang out to them and they smiled. Knowing they had to do a little bit better next time.

/DIDIREALLYJUSTMAKELUDWIGSINGTHAT?YESIDID/

The twins had down there Evil saga, earning praise from the audience. Of course, Alfred had turned to them and told them he was the hero. Even if he played the one who was saved from dying from Mathew's hands. Mathew had just turned to him and called him an idiot. Which resulted in Alfred staring at him and then laughing, saying the Matty was just tired.

They had also done Alice Human Sacrifice. It was a long shot, but many people where glued intently to there performance, again earning many applause.

Feliciano had done Despair and Be my Sacrifice, which had a lot of his fans screaming about how Moe he was but being able to sing such heavy rock songs. He had just smiled at them and waved happily.

Mathew sighed, it was time. And though he didn't want to do this, no don't get him wrong. He loved CUBA. With all his heart. He was sure the older Hetalioid didn't know of his feelings, it was just this kind of song sung with him? He was going to go so red he was sure to short circuit. He put his hands to his face and sighed.

Well, like they said with the first Hetalioid, when in Rome do as the Romans do…

/URGOHMYGODITSTIMEYES?/

Mathew sighed and looked out at the audience as the music started. He gulped and could hear people saying. "Cantarella? No this is different right? They didn't say anything about that…" Mathew stared at them as CUBA came on stage.

"Ready?" Mathew whispered and CUBA nodded, Mathew then started to sing.

_How detestable_

_Is that glance from_

_The other side of this closed room_

_I cannot allow_

_My tears to be seen_

_Or else I'll end up giving in_

_BurningMy body_

_This medicineIs far too strong_

_Deep breaths_

_That you can feel_

_Make you have quite a shock_

_As with any normal pervert you will meet_

_Right now_

_They'll make sure you fall for i_

_tEven though it's hardly finished_

_A banana is being pushed in_

_Your words don't mean much_

_But they continue_

_To hurt like a pain I never knew_

_If I had known_

_Of the place that you_

_Would attack me incessantly_

_So again_

_That demon's hand_

_Has me aimlessly_

_Trying to escape_

_The echoO_

_f a sigh_

_Is louder when you struggle_

Mathew blushed and tried to hide his face. He peaked at CUBA who was now about to sing the next part of the song.

_As with any normal pervert you will meet_

_Right now_

_They'll make sure you fall for it_

_Even though it's hardly open to see _

"Come capture me…" Mathew whispered, looking at him. He understood. Now he understood. He could see that CUBA was like him. CUBA loved him too. The emotions on those twos face, anyone could notice. Mathew grinned and went in for the final.

_We can always hide inside the garden_

_Dephs_

_Forever waiting_

_This new me will_

_Be satisfied for now_

_That is, until they go again_

Mathew and CUBA just continued to stare at each other…

/URGTHATWASSO…HOT/

"Good job on the concert everyone~" Again, there masters voice rang out they just smiled at him and went to there rooms, leaving Mathew and CUBA together.

"I… I need to talk to you Mathew…" CUBA blushed, and when Mathew saw this he blushed as well.

"S-sure, go ahead CUBA…" Cuba sighed and looked Mathew strait in the eye. He cleared his throat.

Mathew could see that CUBA was nervous, he was inwardly smiling. Was he going to confess? Oh, Mathew hoped he did.

"Well, see Matty, the thing is…" Matty, he had used his nickname. Again he was inwardly smiling. "I kind of… like you…" Mathew stared at him and smiled. He ran up the older Hetalioid and started to cry.

"Matty? Matty what's wrong….?" Mathew shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong, silly… Its just I love you too and I'm so happy to hear you say it!" He said looking into the others eyes. Mathew slowly brought his lips to the Cubans, happy to be in this position right now.

/AWNOWFORSOMEUKUSA/

Arthur was in his guest room, looking around. He spotted an old cd player. He then went to it. What could be in there? He didn't know, but he could use some music to calm him down. He turned it on, only to hear the sweet music of that one Hetalioid. What was his name Alfred? Yeah, now that Arthur was thinking of it, it was him.

He laid back on his bed and listened to the soft tunes for a bit. Then he heard his door open slowly.

"_The number one princess in the whole entire world/ I know it by heart how to treat you like that/ Don't I?_… you know, you are my 1 Princess…" A voice said. Arthur turned around to see Alfred there, grinning like the 'Bloody Git he was'. Arthur just stared at him.

"Go away, your useless attempts to court me are going to go unnoticed…" Arthur tried to say, but he couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up his face. Alfred grinned and laid down on Arthur's bed.

"You don't to be such a snob~" Alfred pretended to whine out. Arthur just looked at him and then averted his eyes.

"It's the only way people will respect me…" Arthur muttered, tears threatening to fall. Alfred moved closer to him and snaked his arms around Arthur's neck.

"I'll be there for you, so don't be like that ever again okay?" Arthur nodded, and cried into the American's shoulder.

/D'AW/

"Nii-sama~" Feliciano turned to his brother. Said brother just looked at him and then stared at Ludwig. "Lovino, whats wrong?" Lovino 'ROMANO' Vargas, Feliciano's opposite was standing there, staring down the other Hetalioid.

"Patato Bastard…" He muttered, earning many sweat drops…

/HAHAHAHA/

Days like this regularly happened in the Hetalioid house hold. Ludwig getting drunk, Feliciano rocking out or talking about Pasta and Leeks. CUBA eating ice cream, Alfred and Mathew always being close to each other. And then the others. It was a life they treasured.

One they will keep forever....probably.

/CANADAxCUBA;AMERICAxENGLAND;HAPPILYEVERAFTER/

**A/N:** Ah, finally after 2 or 3 days I finished. I'm happy that I am. -Sighs- Anyway, please review.


End file.
